fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Two: Fighting Mandy Valdez
Prologue Arriving at the Studio, which was repaired by Spencer while Carly and the others were gone, they encountered Mandy Valdez. "Who the heck are you?" asks Sam Puckett (CastleFalcon). The psycotic Mandy only releases a "QUACK!". Freddy Benson gets starttled, and steps back. While stepping back, accidentally walks into the elevator, which was programmed by Mandy to hold captives for a long period of time. "SOMEONE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" screams out Freddy, as the two killer ducks Mandy summoned in the elevator begin to injure Freddy. "Get him out, right now!!" Carly claims. "Nope, nope. Freddy stays in there, next is YOU! QUAACKK!" Mandy screams out with a joy. Chapter 2 The struggle against mandy continues, as Sam takes out her Blowgun of Destruction. Mandy snaps her fingers, summoning two giant, white, and yet majestic ducks beside her. The two ducks put a wing before Mandy, sheilding her from the energy blast Sam fired at her. Carly comes from behind, and uses her Girly Kisses ability to make solid hearts from her kisses. She fires the hearts at Mandy, though she dodges them by jumping back. As the hearts make contact with the floor, they explode. Some of the fire caused by one of the explosions kills a duck, completley lighting it up on fire. "Your gooood!" happily says Mandy. "Now how do you like this!" Mandy claims. A duck comes to Mandy's side, somehow turning into a yellow energy. This energy enters her mouth, and releases a loud "QUACK!!" from her mouth after all the energy had enetered her body. Carly falls to the floor, nearly unconcious, the windows break. "Hahahaha, you're gonna get it now!" Mandy exclaims. Unexpectedly, Mandy is blasted from behind by an energy blast comming from Sam's Blowgun of Destruction. Mandy falls to the floor, completely burnt and unconcious. "She's dead, Carly. Mama took care of her!" Sam claims. Static fills the air, and Nevel Papperman's voice booms out across the Studio (note: Nevel had hacked into the technology systems of iCarly in Chapter 1). "Good job, Carly, Sam." calmly says Nevel. "Now, you're in for the bigger trouble!" Nevel exclaims. "How in the world are you talking to us?!" asks Carly. "Oh it was simple really, I secretley hacked your technological systems when you oppened that e-mail sent to you by "Cray", in otherwords, my nickname!....... I overheard your little plan on taking me down, then to destroy my headquarters!" Nevel explains. Both Nora (who is holding a bloody, scratched, bitten, and unconsious Freddy) and Nevel appear stepping off the elevator. "Freddy.....oh no....!" sadly says Carly. "Didn't Gibby take care of you?!" madly asks Sam. "Oh...we took care of him before we came here! *giggle*" says Nora with a crazy tone behind her voice. "SILENCE, SAMANTHA!" Nevel furiously exclaims. Lightning bolts comming from Nevel's fingertips direct themselves towards the elevator, and using the power of his mind, he tore the elevator door off the elevator. He then brutally knocks Sam out with it. "Mandy, you can wake up now..." calmly says Nevel. As Mandy wakes up, Nevel orders her to pick up Sam. "Hasta Luego, Carly! I rather you suffer before you die!" Nevel exclaims with a laugh. Dropping a teleportation pod to the ground, Nevel, Nora, Mandy, Freddy, and Sam are teleported to Nevel's headquarters. Powers & Abilities Used *'Girly Kisses': Carly Shay displayed the unique ability to create hearts my blowing kisses. If these hearts come to contact with any solid object, they will explode. *'Technopathy': Nevel used his technopathic abilities (technopathy is the ability to manipulate technology with mind power) to tear the electric elevator door off the elevator with his mind. He used the elevator door to knock Sam out cold. *'Duck Summoning & Loud Quack': Mandy summoned ducks to fight Carly & Sam. She also lured Freddy into the elevator, where she had prehandedly programmed it to incarcerate people for long periods of time, and held summoned killer ducks in it. By injesting the energy the ducks contained, Mandy was able to release a deafening "Quack!!" from her mouth. *'Enhanced Strength': Nora was able to effortlessly carry a knocked-out Freddy with one arm. *'Blowgun of Destruction': Sam used her Blowgun of Destruction to fight Mandy with energy blasts. Just when Mandy was about to capture Carly, Sam had snuck up behind Mandy and blasted her from behind, temporarily knocking her out.